


Tired of Watching (from the Shadows)

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark alley Felicity is taken by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Watching (from the Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 22. - roleplay. Betaread by lanalucy.

She was being followed. Felicity felt it, but when she turned around nobody was there. Still Felicity started to run, the clacking of her heels echoing in the dark alley.

A swoosh coming from above her caught her attention, but before Felicity could look up a cloaked figure landed in front of her.

“Who are you?” Felicity asked. She backed away until she was pressed against a wall.

“You know who I am,” the reply came from under a green hood. The figure closed in, their bodies almost touching.

Felicity’s pulse was racing. She reached for the hood and pulled it down, revealing long blonde hair. She whispered, “Vigilante.”

“I’ve watched and protected you for a long time,” Sara said, pushing herself against Felicity. “But I’m tired of watching from the shadows.”

The strap-on Sara was wearing pressed against Felicity’s thigh. “Yeah, I can feel that.” Felicity lifted her fingers to ghost along the mask around Sara’s eyes before she reached to pull the zipper of Sara’s leather trousers down. “Let me show you my gratitude for keeping me safe.”

In return Sara unbuttoned Felicity’s coat, revealing a short waitress uniform. “No panties,” Sara noticed when she touched Felicity between the legs.

Instinctively Felicity lifted her legs to encircle Sara’s waist; Sara wasted no time in penetrating her with the strap-on.

“God, yes.” Felicity bit down on her bottom lip. Roleplaying was quickly rising much higher on her list of favorite kinks.

The End


End file.
